Sakura Is So In Love With Two
by BlackIsLove
Summary: T for extreme caution. KibaSakuNaru A Hint at NaruHina. :-D


_**Alright!! Number 4!! Anyway, I've always loved this song, and I'm using it to compare my two favorite couples, NaruSaku, and KibaSaku! If you review ANY of my stories, Please this one!!! Thanks!!**_

'_**So In Love With Two' by Mikaila and isn't mine. And still, Naruto characters are not mine...now, please read, review, and enjoy!!**_

**_This is my least favorite story posted, and my last naruto thing for a long time! So if you want ti to stay, or me to continue writing naruto, Tell me!!!_**

* * *

Talktalktalk - normal speech

_talktalktalk - thoughts_

**Talktalktalk - lyrics**

*Noon*

Walking down the street, Sakura held her head in her hands. She knew where she was going; the stone bench. The bench where she had been found the day after Sasuke had left the village. She needed to think....a lot. She was famous for having a crush on boys she just couldn't have. Right now, she had her crush on Kiba Inuzuka, who was thought to have a crush on Hinata Hyuuga, who had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's teammate. Naruto, out of sheer irony, had a crush on Sakura. But, tomorrow was valentines day, and there was going to be a festival....And Kiba had heard of her crush....So now Sakura had been invited to the festival by her crush, her crusher, and other guys...

**My number one  
****There could never be no one like you  
How come  
I feel this way about  
My number two  
Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two**

Option one, go with her long time friend, Naruto, or, option two, go with her crush, Kiba?  
Or option three, Say no to both and go with some other guy? Ok, option three was out. Now, Naruto or Kiba?! Hmm...

**I don't wanna push it  
I don't wanna fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night**

*About 3:15*

Sakura sat at her desk, drawing pros and cons of going with each guy. They were dead even!! She signed in to her email and asked her friend Ino Yamanaka.

Hey Ino!

I got asked to the festival by two guys, who do I go with?

Sakura,

Which one is cute, and which one's hot? Go with the hottie!!!

Typical Ino. No help and couldn't look past appearances. Leaning back in her chair, Sakura began to daydream. Kiba was....strong, cute, amazing.....unpredictable......Hinata was lucky! Naruto was .....affectionate, random, could be cute, .....but most of all.... inspiring. And she loved them both! Oh, this was gonna be hard. She heard a knock at her window, and her neck snapped toward it, her chair legs slamming the ground simultaneously. Kiba waved, and opened her window from the outside. "Hey Sakura!! Wanna come train with me ?" he asked, with a huge smile on his face. Smiling back, she nodded. "Sure Kiba! I'll be right out!" she said. She grabbed her weapons, and told her mom she was leaving. Dashing out of the house, she came face to face with Kiba. She blushed. He laughed, and Akamaru tugged on the lease.

**If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breaking all my rules  
Because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is  
I'm so in love with two**

"So...you thought about going to the festival with me?" Kiba asked casually. Sakura was about to answer when Akamaru took a sharp left, tripping her up. Sakura fell face first toward the paved street, but Kiba grabbed her wrists and pulled her against his chest. Blushing deeply, she pulled away and mumbled her thanks. Scratching his head nonchalantly, he said, "Ahh...No problem. He does that......" _No he doesn't..... _He thought. Sakura stared at her feet, waves of pleasure and embarrassment washing over her, her cheeks slowly extinguishing. She wondered vaguely what that would have been like around Naruto.....

**I don't know what to do  
I choose the both of you**

**My number one  
You're giving' me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two  
He's the one that really makes me feel  
so good  
I'm so in love with two**

**I don't wanna push it  
I don't wanna fight**

**But this feeling keeps me up all night**

She decided she didn't want to go with Naruto....Kiba was irresistible!!

*Almost 12:00*

Sakura was walking home again. Kiba's mother had sent her wolf to go and bring him home, and he hadn't been able to walk her home. She'd forgotten to tell Kiba she'd go with him. Walking home, drunken off happiness, she decided to call him to say yes. Naruto had been walking the other way down the street, heading toward his apartment when he noticed her. "Sakura-chan!!" he called across the deserted street, striding over. Waving, Sakura smiled and slowed waiting for him. When she began walking again, he matched her stride and slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. She giggled, and kept walking.. Naruto was adorable, and it was making her intoxicating happiness peak. After a few yards, they were in front of her door. "So will I see you at the festival tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. " Yeah! Sure! I'm going..." she said, opening her door. "Bye Cutie!!"

*15 minutes later*

Putting her clothes in the hamper, Sakura was completely recovered from her intoxication. She pulled on her nightgown, and wondered if Naruto knew she was going with Kiba.....Kiba....She'd forgotten to call him!! Oh well, she'd call first thing in the morning...Lying in bed she thought about the two...And again she plagued with uncertainty.

**If I only could decide  
****But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breaking all my rules  
Because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is  
I'm so in love with two  
Heyeh..........  
I don't know what to do  
Heyeh.........  
I choose the both of you**

**Don't wanna fight  
Another Night  
Just wanna make it right**

*Valentines Day*

Finally awake, Sakura sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched. Her hand hit a phone siting on her bedside table. '_Hmm...Why's that there?' _She wondered. Getting up and getting dressed, she looked in the mirror. Her pink hair was brushed out, and she decided to wear a red dress like she used to. She was about to call Ino, when she heard a knock at her front door. Dashing down the steps, Sakura tripped, steadying herself on the doorknob. Opening the door, she was face to face with Naruto. " Hi Sakura-chan!! Ready to go?" he said, extremely happy. " Um.....Naruto......I...." she whispered, then trailed off, noticing Kiba coming down the street. Kiba glanced up at that second, and smiled angelically at her. Her gaze shot back to Naruto, who was starting to blush, and twiddle his thumbs. She looked at one, the other, one, the other....Why was this so hard?!

**Oh my number one  
Oh my number two  
Oh somebody tell me  
What I'm supposed to do  
Oh my number one  
(my number one)  
Oh my number two  
(my number two)  
Somebody tell me why  
I'm so in love with two**

Unfortunately, Kiba saw Naruto. Marching over, Kiba put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey dude. Wrong house. Hinata's place is that way." he almost growled, jerking his thumb to the east. Naruto smirked and said "You're right...why don't you go get her and meet me and Sakura at the festival?" Kiba growled, and Akamaru, who was sitting patiently nearby, picked up his owner's mood. Barking, the dog pounced on Naruto's ankle, but Sakura caught him. By now it grew into a full-out fist fight. "Guys, stop! ST--- she screamed, caught in her neck, spine, and gut by the boy's punches. Dropping to her hands and knees, she coughed blood, and choked out, " Guys....I....Can't go with you, I'm sorry. I......can't choose!" she coughed, more blood spraying from her mouth. The boys were stunned, both at their actions, and at her words.

'_Can't choose? Why would she even WANT to go with that little frog boy??' _

'_So...that mutt thinks he can steal her from me?? Ha!!!_

'_No....Bad, don't think of your best friend like that.....Poor guy liked her first....'_

'_Eh.....Hinata's kinda cute......wonder if she'd like a guy like me?'_

They thought as they carried Sakura to the hospital where she spent Valintine's day, and the rest of that week.

*When She Wakes Up*

Sakura woke up to a vase full of beautiful white roses with a rainbow of different colored stripes, and a tiny stuffed animal. She wasn't sure whether it was a fox or wolf. Leaning on the vase was a note.

We're really sorry you missed Valintine's day, and we missed you, but we'll be waiting foryou when you wake up. Naruto got you the flowers, and I got you the doll.

-Kiba

Sakura put the note down, and sat up. As she did, she noticed Naruto asleep in a chair on one side of her, and Kiba asleep on the other side. Smiling, she placed a hand on both of their heads, and sighed.

**I choose the both of you**

'_Hey guys! I still can't choose.' _


End file.
